A Soldier's Diary
by Soldier Of The Seasons
Summary: In order to recover the Moon Kingdom Queen Serenity has ordered all soldiers to be found and reunited. This diary is all about me and my journey to help restore the Moon Kingdom and keep peace on Earth and the Moon.
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer's Note: My character Sailor Silver, and all the characters involved in this story belongs to me. All the ideas are completely original, and they came from my imagination. Of course there are some areas where they are sort of similar to the Sailor Moon Anime series, but otherwise they are mine. Anyone who steals any of these ideas, shouldn't be using Fanfics, as it is not for you if you can't free your own soul, but use someone else's.  
  
Friday 26th September  
  
It's been over six months since I discovered my true identity. I still can't believe it. No matter how many times I tell myself it's all real. I still can't believe it. Over the nights I pinch myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I'm fifteen now, and I have such a huge responsibility put on my shoulders in just over six months ago. I still cannot believe it.  
  
I was given a pen and this diary. Given to me by a strange light that seemed to come from above. It was as if it came from the moon. I never believed in magic or anything to do with it before. But now it is true, I suppose. I've kept the diary and pen in a safe place. But what I want to know is where it came from, and why me? Why was is me that these magical objects came into my hands?  
  
Apart from me, and the person who sent me the pen and diary knows about this. I feel so different. You know, finding about your past. But is this really my past? I mean, the pen and diary could be meant for someone else but not me. But when I held the pen in my hands, a surge of warmth passed through me. A feeling I felt many years ago.  
  
The diary was strange. After flicking through the thick pages of the book, I knew straight away that the pen and diary did not fall into the wrong hands. They were meant for me because of who I used to be in my past life.  
  
This is all strange and completely new to me. This diary was able to revive my memory, and pull the memory at the back of my brain into the present? Sure, some people may think having these kinds of powers is great, but it really is not.  
  
Right now through the curtains I can see a glimpse of the moon. I feel the warm moonlight coming through the windows and shining onto me. Warm moonlight? Is this right? This feeling is strange. The round moon reminds me of.home.  
  
Six months before. That seems like a long time, but those days flew right past me. It was such an exhausting time. I had to balance my exams, friends, family, and the time I need to fulfill my duties.  
  
Earlier before, a few days after I had received my pen and diary, a guardian was sent from the moon to assist me on a long journey that would be with me for the rest of my life and after my life. At first moments it was total shock. But as time went by I got used to things, and I've learnt a lot more than I ever would have.  
  
My guardian, a small bear like creature about 30cm tall named Fuzzy, filled me in on everything there was need to know now. What happened in the past, and the present. He explained to me all magnificent things. About me. I was amazed, and it really gave me more of an insight into who I truly was. I'm not some ordinary 15 year old girl. I am a Sailor Soldier.  
  
He told me about the diary, or a memoir, to record all the achievements I make as a Sailor Soldier. Its soft silver cover, with a silver lock, so only the ones who are meant to read it, reads it. The day when it came to me. The silver pen, with a five pointed star at the other end. In the middle of the star is a circle with a ring engraved on it linking up four colours - green, yellow, red and blue. To me the pen was unusual with its shape, but Fuzzy told me that the pen was more unusual than I thought. It was a transformation pen, to transform into Sailor Silver, Soldier of the Seasons.  
  
Soldier of the Seasons? That must explain the four colours - green, yellow, red and blue. Green, yellow, red and blue meaning Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter respectively. Through these months I have had to put together these pieces of jigsaw to complete the picture of my past.  
  
The pen was unusual enough with its shape. But Fuzzy told me that it was a very special and important part of me. I had to raise my hand into the air and say the words "Silver Star power! Make-up!" My nails were immediately painted silver by the power of the pen. During transforming I felt taken over by the transformation pen. It guided my arm, to pull the pen in a circular motion all round me, until the silver ropes binded me, producing my sailor suit. My arms were brought out to the side at right angles, and drew a circle round my waist, producing my skirt. After bringing my arms up where the pen hovered over my head, crossing my arms down to my lower back where my white, elbow length gloves were produced and the silver ribbon on the back of my suit. Silver powder fell down to my legs producing my long knee high silver boots. To end off my transformation, my staff was produced with my pen growing long with a double heart and a crown on top. Here I was: Sailor Silver - Soldier of the Seasons.  
  
This was the first time in this life, that I was Sailor Silver. Of course, since I am a soldier, I was to fight for what I was sent to do. And that was how I met my first enemy and many more following.  
  
Saturday 27th September  
  
I've been thinking all night and day about me. Even during the school, I get distracted by my thoughts, when I should be concentrating on my work. It was after the Silver Millennium when Queen Serenity gave us all her energy to make sure all us sailor soldiers were born into the planet and unite together one day. Every day the Moon Kingdom is slowly being restored. In order for that to happen, all the sailor soldiers around the world had a mission to complete.  
  
Mines is somewhat, unfortunately more complicated. I am Sailor Silver, Soldier of the Seasons, but also Princess Silver, Guardian of the Seasons. In my past life, I stood on the West tower of the Moon Kingdom in my long silver dress with my Silver staff controlling the flow of the seasons.  
  
However, after the Silver Millennium, these season seeds - where each one was the star seed of my fellow soldiers: Sailor Spring, Sailor Summer, Sailor Autumn, and Sailor Winter - was the key to restore the season order back to earth. The season seeds found their way into the people with pure hearts during this time.  
  
This was the beginning of my search to complete the season cycle. My enemies were the elf-like creatures who intend to cause chaos on earth and mix up the seasons. They were creatures sent out by Genetia who plans to continue the chaos so the Moon Kingdom may never be restored for eternity. If I could collect all the season seeds, I will have to power to defeat Genetia. Hopefully.  
  
Sunday 28th September  
  
I thought I was a Princess, which meant I had to write formally. My bear Fuzzy, never quite explain things well enough. If I could, I would ask for another. But now I am actually being forced to write out the key events of what happened since I found out I was a sailor soldier. Six months is really hard to write about! Too much to write about should I say. My diary is quite full from what was written by me - how strange - when I was Princess Silver. Fuzzy says I need to write all that I can, and as much as I can. So I've got to make this as brief as possible but of course it has to be detailed as well. It's so confusing, the weather is nice and sunny outside, since it is April. Why am I writing my thoughts on what I need to do in this? Okay, okay here's the story.  
  
The first elf appeared when I was walking home one night after the cinema. I was alone. No Fuzzy. But luckily he reminded me to take my pen with me, just incase. Thank God he reminded me. The elf attacked this woman who was on the other side of the road  
  
This was my ever first encounter with the enemy and no Fuzzy to guide me. I panicked for a second, but soon realized that this is what I had to do: so I transformed.  
  
"Silver Star Power! Make-up!"  
  
I stuck the pen in the air and my nails were painted silver. I drew the pen in a circular motion all round me, until the silver ropes binded me, producing my sailor suit. I brought my arms out to the side at right angles, and drew a circle round my waist, producing my skirt. After bringing my arms up where the pen hovered over my head, crossing my arms down to my lower back where my white, elbow length gloves were produced and the silver ribbon on the back of my suit. Silver powder fell down to my legs producing the long knee high silver boots. My staff was produced with my pen growing long with a double heart and a crown on top.  
  
Of course, like Sailor Moon (Neo Queen Serenity) she has to introduce herself when facing a new enemy. So like her, I did my "justice" speech.  
  
"Protector of the seasons, I am pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Silver! Soldier of the seasons."  
  
The elf ignored me!!! Which was really rude of him. During my speech, he took the woman's star seed, which was not the season seed I was looking for. But I couldn't just a leave a woman unconscious with an evil monster who would finish her off later. Even though I was a soldier in my past life, I had no experience on dealing with monsters in this life! I panicked. And used all the attacks I had on him. It worked, but I was bloody exhausted after.  
  
"Silver Bloom!" Holding the stick vertically, I spin my staff round me creating a cylindrical wall of silver roses. They fly upwards attacking the enemy.  
  
"Silver Sunlight!" I put my middle finger and index finger together in both hands, with the other fingers held together. I put them above my head, crossed with right and left hand. Bring them down to my lower back, still crossed. Creating a silver bow. I aim at the enemy.  
  
"Silver Wind!" I hold my staff up in the air, and point it in front of me creating a star shape with silver leaves, and aim.  
  
"Silver Snowball!" I hold my staff in the air above me, where a silver ball appears, and I fire.  
  
The monster was gone and I returned the star seed back to the women. I had staggered all the way home in my sailor suit, just incase I got an unprovoked attack. Fuzzy never told me how to untransform. But it was very simple; all I had to do was grab the compact in the centre of the ribbon on the front of my sailor suit. The compact changed back into my pen and I was back into my ordinary clothes. All Fuzzy said about my first encounter was "Well done." I deserve some more praise than that!  
  
Monday 29th September  
  
The first most exciting part of being a Sailor Soldier, was finally finding the Spring Season Seed after two weeks of searching for it. The person who had the season seed within them was one of my friends' crush. This had happened in school. It was during lunchtime, when the enemy decided to strike. They found the right person for once. Luckily, I was in my Physics classroom catching up on the work I'd missed. My chance to transform was when my Physics teacher ran out to see what was happening. It must be pretty painful getting a star seed ripped out your body. Oww.  
  
"Silver Star Power! Make-up!" -  
  
It was a bit humiliating running down the corridors of my school in a sailor suit. But I guess that doesn't matter, cause when I transform no one can tell who I am, apart from being a soldier. No one was allowed to know who I truly was.  
  
I did all that introducing myself malarkey. Too late, the elf had the season seed in his hands. There was no mistake that it was a season seed; the shining light of it gave it away.  
  
"Silver Sunlight!"  
  
Bulls eye, hit him in the hand. I grabbed the season seed before the elf could get it. First of all, Fuzzy never told me what to do when I found the season seed. He's not a very good assistance. All he does is eat and sleep, and make a mess of my room. But as soon as the season seed was in my hands, I felt energy surging through me. It shone brighter than ever, and changed into a rod. The rod was beautiful - the long silver rod, with a large diamond on the end. This was the Spring Wand Fuzzy (amazingly) told me about. I never knew, or he never told me that I could be achieved so easily! I thought I had to fight a huge spider or something. I charged up my power.  
  
"Spring Diamond Power! Sparkle!" I threw the stick in the air, and it came down circulating me in a circle, and on the word "sparkle" I grabbed the stick and held it up in the air. With that I was able to finish off the evil elf.  
  
This person's star seed was the wand in my hand. The energy flowing into from the rod, was an unforgettable feeling I felt a long time ago. The touch of the rod on my friends' crush's body was able to revive him and reborn a new star seed.  
  
Tuesday 30th September  
  
In about a month later, since when I found the first season seed the second seed wasn't far away. But it had been a long time, the time seemed to drag on and on. Of course now with the new power up I was able to defeat the enemy must more easily and I wasn't half killing myself to eliminate it.  
  
It was a summer day when I found the season seed. Fuzzy informed me that Genetia was not going to tolerate the fact that I had found one season seed. She would fear me of overpowering her. My pen and becoming a sailor soldier wasn't so much exciting anymore as it used to be. So Fuzzy said he would speak to Queen Serenity and get a power up for me. It all sounded very exciting. This would mean I would get a new pen! The one I have now is all chipped in places. Which does not look very professional.  
  
The worst part of being a soldier is having to write your own diary. I'll skip the details on how I got the monster on the ground. The summer seed was within my friend: Clare. She was always happy and smiling, so no doubt the sunshine was within her.  
  
I think it is so exciting getting a new rod, a new chant and new poses!!! This rod was just as pretty and silver as the last one. The usual long silver rod, with a flower bulb on top.  
  
"Silver Bulb, Star Sensor!"  
  
With that, the rod appeared in front of me. I held it forward with my right hand and my left hand rested on my lower back. I spun round and raised the rod high, where the bulb opened up to produce a bright light sending the monster to death.  
  
Fuzzy had a nice little reward for me when I went home that day. He got me a transformation ring. Weird. I've not tried it out yet. But it's new, which makes it exciting. That bear is quite sweet sometimes. 


	2. The First Battle

Disclaimer's Note: My character Sailor Silver, and all the characters involved in this story belongs to me. All the ideas are completely original, and they came from my imagination. Of course there are some areas where they are sort of similar to the Sailor Moon Anime series, but otherwise they are mine. Anyone who steals any of these ideas, shouldn't be using Fanfics, as it is not for you if you can't free your own soul, but use someone else's.  
  
Wednesday 1st October  
  
"Silver Moon Power! Make-up!"  
  
I threw the silver ring into the air, which fell down onto my neck, forming a necklace, with four jewels each one with Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter written on in silver ink. These shone bright and golden ribbons formed round my body producing my whole Sailor costume.  
  
Wow, Fuzzy gave me something cool. Not. I thought I was going to get a special transformation routine, but no just a quick word and I'm done. It's better than nothing I guess. I hurried off down the dark staircase in my suit where I was stopped by double doors. I could hear the screaming of the girl inside. The enemy was after her.  
  
I had to find a quick way of forcing the strong, steel doors open. But nothing was going to help. None of my attacks can force the door open. It can probably destroy the door but by that time it may be too late.  
  
DOH! There was a button. Dashing through the door I was thankful no one witnessed the foolishness of me. I was enclosed in a small space with the unconscious little girl and the elf, holding the autumn season seed. If I do anything, the girl may be in danger of getting hit un-deliberately. Physical fighting was the only way of making the innocent survived, and the have seed in my hands.  
  
I gave it my best shot, feeling the elf's retaliation, but the elf was much stronger than me, and I was left on the floor, bruised and aching all over. I struggled to get back onto my feet, to prevent the monster from escaping. I knew I had to get the season seed even if it means taking the life of a young child. Sacrifices need to be made in order to restore the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Silver Bloo-"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The voice was familiar - it was Fuzzy. I was so glad to see him. He was going to help me and the poor child. Fuzzy had no time to say anything and ask me to repeat some words.  
  
"Silver, double chain!" I stuck my index finger and pinky in the air where two silver chains were wrapped loosely round me, and flew off, tying up the monster.  
  
I had an attack similar to Sailor V! I thought this had worked, but unfortunately my new attack wasn't enough to hold this monster together so he broke free. After that, was a big chase, occasionally shooting attacks at each other. But I finally did manage to get him down, and get my season seed. After I was extremely tired and exhausted that I could've sleep for two whole days.  
  
I also just noticed that I've not had my staff since the new transformation when I collected the summer season seed. I asked Fuzzy why. He's one of those type of people - bear should I say - who don't tell you anything unless you ask. I consulted him on this and he plainly said "The staff was there to help you fight before you knew where you were going and what you were doing. Otherwise you would've collapsed when using a power because of the amount of energy it would have taken out of you." I am shattered now from fighting that monster! Without a staff!  
  
Thursday 2nd October  
  
A week later Fuzzy said that time was short and that Genetia was already very angry with me and my plan to destroy her plans. She had created more elves and sent more and more of these elves out. Fuzzy gave me a new transformation. This wasn't a pen, but a ball with the season ring carved in silver on it with silver wings attached at the sides. He gave me the power up just in time for my last encounter, and the last season seed to find.  
  
Little did I know, the last season seed found its way into my sister. My sister on Earth not Sailor Gold who was my sister in my past life. My parents was out one night, when the elf striked. Fuzzy and I were discussing something when there was a scream from downstairs. I went down to make sure if she was alright, but when down the stairs, I peeked through into the living room, to find an elf standing over my sister ready to take her star seed out.  
  
"Silver Crystal Power! Make-up!" Nails were painted silver as I held the ball in my hand above my head. I pulled the ball down in front of me where long, silver ribbons shot out binding me producing the white suit and long silver boots just over the knee. I put my hands in the air and held my left wrist, spun round in a circle quickly which produced the silver skirt. Now my right arm was put on my chest and left arm on my lower back. This produced the silver ribbons attached to the suit and my long white gloves.  
  
"Protector of the Seasons, I am Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Silver! Soldier of the Seasons."  
  
I didn't stop the elf taking her star seed out because I didn't know if it was an ordinary star seed or a season seed. You could only take out a star seed if you were controlled or pure evil. Ignoring me, the elf forced the seed out while my sister screamed in pain. Wow. The last star seed was there, in the elf's hand, and not in mines where it was suppose to be.  
  
This last season seed is mines. If I had it, there would be no more of this Sailor Soldier business to do with me anymore. I don't want to be a soldier. I want to be an ordinary girl. Fine, I will collect the season seeds in order for Queen Serenity to have her Kingdom and people. But that's that. Afterwards I'm cutting the umbilical cord; I and the Moon are no longer related.  
  
I gave my all. Basically all the energy and power I had or more than that even to get this last season seed which would free me. It would make an ordinary and not the girl who always had to go home and not join in on extra curricular activities so she can do her homework quickly, and spend the rest of her time fighting off monsters attacking the innocent taking their star seeds. I had to make sure the enemy never got the season seed without me to stop them. It would stop me from being the girl who couldn't do anything an ordinary fifteen year old girl could do!  
  
"Silver Autumn Supreme!" Silver leaves shot up around me, I reached out to where the silver rod with a sphere of silver leaves on the end, shot silver light at the elf. I aimed, I felt the energy from within me getting drained out as the time went on and on, he attacked as well. Genetia was probably very sure that this was a season within my sister as this elf was much more stronger than any other ones I've ever come across.  
  
I believed in myself, and my desperation to win the season seed over was enough to beat him. From day one, all those monsters I defeated. Only two purposes, to restore the Moon Kingdom, to restore my ordinary life.  
  
I felt the warm light of the season seed floating in the air towards me as I collapsed onto the soft carpet floor. I think that was when the season seed touched me, energy flowed into and through me, from my head to the tips of my toes and fingers. I struggled to open my eyes a bit to see where I was. I felt that I wasn't in the living room on the warm carpet where my sister was lying unconscious without a star seed.  
  
The bed I was lying arm was soft, and warm. I sat up on the bed, taking in on my new surrounding. The room was lighted by the candle torches, and through the glass-less windows I saw: earth. I was confused. Very confused. What was happening couldn't be real, or could it? This white room, with high ceiling, furnished royally with lots of silver objects. In the corner was a cabinet of wonderful rods and transformation objects. The room gave me a feeling that I was here a long time ago before. It felt like the place I belong, my home.  
  
I wasn't in my sailor suit any more. I was in a long, glittering silver dress fanning out at the bottom. It ended up near my neck with a criss- cross of glittery straps. The atmosphere of the room was really strange. It was extremely quiet in the room. I didn't know what to do. Was I to wait for someone in here, or should I go out and investigate? My sister was still unconscious back on earth. I didn't have to decide, as this precise moment Fuzzy came in with a letter for me, which read:  
  
"Princess Silver,  
  
Now that you have collected all four season seeds, it is probably time for you to face Genetia who is causing chaos to the seasons back down on earth. We have located her headquarters and I want you to stop her. For me and my Kingdom, but most of all, you. The power which you need to defeat Genetia will be found within the four Season rods which can be summoned upon. Time is running out, Genetia is currently taking all the star seeds out of the population of earth. She couldn't remove the star seeds out of every soul before because the season seeds were stopping her. But there is no stopping her now, but you. I know this a huge responsibility, but I know you can do it. I managed to do it, all the other soldiers managed to do it. I have faith in you. You may not remember me, but you have always been a strong person. You'll pull through. Good luck.  
  
Yours,  
Queen Serenity"  
  
I gave Fuzzy an oh-my-god-I-need-to-face-an-evil-monster-on-my-own look. This was one of the hardest parts of me being a soldier so far. Fuzzy said there was no time to be afraid or explain. I just had to get into her headquarters and destroy her so she can never interfere with the Moon Kingdom ever again. In the cold parts of where Genetia was hidden, I had to fight my way through the thick snow, in my tiny sailor suit. Fuzzy came with me, although I asked him not to as it will put his life also in danger. He protested and said it was no time to argue.  
  
He showed me a secret passageway, which would leave me into the Palace of Genetia. Although inside, it was still shivering cold, explaining the cold bloodedness of Genetia. My footsteps echoed against the cold stone walls and floor as I followed Fuzzy in silence, occasionally stopping suddenly making sure the coast was clear.  
  
After what seemed like a huge maze with many elves stopping me getting to Genetia along the way, falling into many of her evil traps, I eventually made my way to where Genetia was sitting in her golden throne. What happened next was nothing I planned of doing, the energy within me, leaded me to defeat Genetia.  
  
I summoned the four sacred, season rods. My right hand held in front of me controlling the four rods spinning in the air, I brought the rods over my head, where they shone bright creating a gold hoop. I went through the hoop transforming me into Princess silver, and a new rod (silver rod with two huge, golden forks on the end).  
  
"Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Silver Diamond, Attack!"  
  
I passed out after I gave all the energy provided by me and the season seeds. Luckily Fuzzy survived the big explosion and managed to take me back into the Moon Kingdom, where I recovered. I could hardly remember anything about the battle at the end with Genetia. But she has been banished for eternity. She is no more. Sailor Silver was no more. That was the story of my completed mission of being a Sailor Soldier. In less than six months I was able to bring back the four Sailor Soldiers to protect the Moon Kingdom from destruction again. 


	3. Super Sailor Silver Reborn!

Disclaimer's Note: My character Sailor Silver, and all the characters involved in this story belongs to me. All the ideas are completely original, and they came from my imagination. Of course there are some areas where they are sort of similar to the Sailor Moon Anime series, but otherwise they are mine. Anyone who steals any of these ideas, shouldn't be using Fanfics, as it is not for you if you can't free your own soul, but use someone else's.  
  
Friday 3rd October  
  
I've finally managed to record down all the events into my diary. I've managed to write quite a lot. Over a week ago, I thought I wasn't going to be a Sailor Soldier anymore. But I was wrong. I came home last Thursday to find a note on my bed, and a gold ring linking up the four jewels representing Spring (emerald), Summer (citrine), Autumn (ruby), and Winter (sapphire). The note said:  
  
Good luck, I think you might need this. Just say "Season Moon Power! Make- Up!" I will be joining you soon, as soon as I have done what I need to do.  
Take care, Super Sailor Silver.  
  
Yours, Fuzzy  
  
It's been just more than a week! And I was supposed to be ready to take on something mysterious. I might need it. That means I will need it. Meaning Sailor Silver is back. I don't mind being a Sailor Soldier. I actually can't remember how it was like even though it was only like a week ago since I defeated Genetia. Well I will carry the ring with me just incase, but I don't know about doing any fighting. Oh I can't wait till Fuzzy comes and explains everything. And Super Sailor Silver!?  
  
Tuesday 7th October  
  
Today was when Fuzzy packed his bags and moved back down to earth to assist me again. I really missed him even though he wasn't away long. But hey, I guess that could count as a break from each other. I was actually glad that he was back, but him being back meant that there was trouble on earth. After a lot of research, Fuzzy managed to get some details for me.  
  
Apparently I need to find the Moon Kingdom's silver key which I sent down to earth and now it's lost. Basically I need to find the damn key I lost which I don't even remembering losing! Harsh. Stupid past life.  
  
Wednesday 8th October  
  
I thought I would have a lot of time to find the key, but I was proved wrong. Walking back from badminton today with Fuzzy, he insisted to walk home with me, we heard a scream. I ran round through the park, round the corner, through some trees from where the scream came from. I couldn't believe what I saw. I froze on the spot. A black creature was sucking the star seed out of this young girl. I stood there in my school uniform, watching the star seed get sucked into this creature's blackness where it transformed into the evil equivalent of the victim.  
  
Pulling my trouser leg, Fuzzy ordered "Quick transform, and used you silver chain on the girl! Now!"  
  
I did as I was told. "Season Moon Power! Make-Up!" I threw the ring in the air, which came down creating a bubble where I transformed in. The ring came round my waist, where the four jewels split up and orbited round my body, pulling bright blue ribbons producing my suit. The remaining three jewels wrapped round my legs, producing knee high crinkly silver boots. Each of the last two jewels pulled white ribbons with them round each of my arms, making my white elbow-length gloves. I put my hands up high as the final jewel wrapped round me as it spiraled up to the top producing my skirt, and last minute jewellery. My long see-through ribbon at the back finished tying up, and I was Super Sailor Silver.  
  
"Stop!" I demanded. The monster looked round. It was quite pretty for an evil person.  
  
"Protector of the Moon Kingdom I am Pretty Sailor Soldier, Super Sailor Silver! Soldier of the Seasons."  
  
The monster abandoned the victim, and went for me. He shot a few attacks, while I dodged them.  
  
"Super Sailor Silver say Spring Bloom!" Fuzzy advised. Pink roses (not silver) wrapped round me, and shot off at the monster scarring it. Yay, go me! "Super Sailor Silver, this is your chance! Summon the rod. Say Silver Millennium Dome Attack."  
  
I reached above my head, and on the word silver I grabbed the silver rod as a silver dome circled around me. I held it down in front of my face where white wings appeared at the rod's side. On the word Millennium, I pulled the rod in a circle, as the silver rod grew longer. "Dome!" I brought the rod to my lower back, where the dome joined together with the rod. "Attack!" I brought the rod above my head and the dome shot off the end pulling a bright golden light which circled the monster and eliminated it.  
  
I defeated it. The star seed was floating in the air; I took it and returned it to the rightful owner. I made sure the girl was alright, before I untransformed and headed off home as it was quite late already and mum would be worried.  
  
"Fuzzy, what do you think that creature was? They were really scary; I almost didn't want to fight. Sucking out star seeds. Freaky."  
  
"From what I saw today, these creatures are probably shadows. These shadows, before the Silver Millennium, were kept imprisoned by Queen Serenity in darkness. But they were released after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. But they shouldn't have enough energy and power to suck out star seeds. I think someone released some energy, which awoke them. But I still don't know. Something tells me that they are also after the Moon Kingdom key you are to be searching for."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Think about it. Who wouldn't want to be ruler of a planet? Whenever there is a chance of gaining such power, evil spirits are awoken. They don't want to stay in the darkness."  
  
"Hey, Fuzzy, how come I got new attacks? They're pretty cool."  
  
"Now that you're Super Sailor Silver, you're bound to get new power-ups. Instead of silver sunlight, silver wind, silver snowball, they are now summer sunlight, autumn wind and winter snowball. It's quite simple to remember."  
  
"Anything new you got for me?"  
  
"Not at the moment. But you can get me something to eat when we get home." Fuzzy ran home before I realized what he said.  
  
"Hey! I was the one who was fighting you should cook for me!" I shouted as I ran after him.  
  
Thursday 9Th October  
  
I am so confused, last time we knew for sure why I was against Genetia, and why exactly why I needed to fight for the Moon Kingdom. But this time we know hardly anything. We know that these shadows are sucking out star seeds to gain some sort of power and that the shadows were awoken by a strange source of energy. Not exactly sure what they are after but it's probably what I want as well: the Moon Kingdom key.  
  
It's so confusing! I wish I could just fight something normal like crime or something like that. But I am a soldier and I should be prepared to whatever comes in my way.  
  
Thursday 16th October  
  
No luck in finding the key. So I decided to go and moan to Fuzzy boy about it. Teehee that gets on his nerves.  
  
"Yo Fuzz, what's this key all about? Do I just kick some monsters butt and it'll come to me like the season seeds?" I questioned.  
  
"Ha, you think this is like ABC," Fuzzy mocked. "No, it's all really complex, but the really complex part is for me to do. You do your hero part and leave the rest to me."  
  
"Err that answered my question - not." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's not as if you have any answers to my questions, like how the Moon Kingdom came about, why I'm here, why loads of things. Especially why I got stuck with you. Better than getting stuck with Usagi I suppose, heard she is a bit annoying, but at least you want to know why things are happening unlike her, who just eats all day."  
  
"Mmmm." I mumbled through my doughnut. "So exactly why does this key need to be found? It's not as if anyone is going to touch it. I mean what is guarding the key? How are we supposed to find the key anyway? It's not as if the opponent knows, they probably know just about as much as us."  
  
"That's true. But if you analyse the situation more you will realise that mostly we are associated with the public and their star seeds-"  
  
"So," I interrupted "In order to find clues to this key we need to look carefully at people with star seeds. Wait everyone has a star seed. Oh no wait some people have pure hearts so we might be able to find a clue there?"  
  
"Could be. Well done. I've done enough talking today, I need to go and take a trip to the kingdom and see how things are doing."  
  
Arghh he always does that, walk away in the middle of a conversation. It looks like a long way ahead before I get to live in peace. I actually really want to go to back to the Kingdom, it sounds like a fantastic place. Fuzzy has explained to me all the great things you could do there, and I really want to visit. He might let me go if I remember to ask him next time. I have been there once but it wasn't exactly to explore. I think it was my bedroom I was in, glamorous but I wanted to see the rest. So I got to remember that.  
  
Wednesday 12th November  
  
It's been nearly a month since I last wrote. I've been so busy with balancing my school work as exams are coming up and more incidents relating to the shadows. But I'm proud to say that I have actually found two sources to finding the key. I won't go into detail but I found two people with pure star seeds and they were amazing. Most beautiful thing I've seen yet. Within the bright light, entwined with the star seed was a silver crown which I took out carefully. I had absolutely no idea what it was when I first saw it but I knew it was not to be there. I consulted Fuzzy but he gave me a special box where I was supposed to keep this peculiar object.  
  
I reckon when I collect enough of these crowns a film would be produced and on it would be Princess Silver explaining all - but Fuzzy just said I have a funny mind. Thanks. But I really want to know what is going to happen now! How many of these crowns do I need to collect? I actually don't know at all.  
  
Fuzzy is never up to explaining these days. He's got that famous quote in his head - "When you are supposed to know, you will know" it's so annoying! But I would like to know what I am doing here, collecting crowns and stuff. I don't want to spend all my life collecting like a million crowns before I can get the key.  
  
I remembered to ask Fuzzy the other day if I could visit the Kingdom one day. He told me a plain "no." I asked him why not and he just explained to me that I don't have the key, I can't open the door and enter. I asked if I could borrow his, and he just told me to leave him alone. THAT BEAR IS ANNOYING SOMETIMES! I really want to strangle him right now who is on his laptop. GRR. I want to visit the Kingdom.  
  
Thursday 13th November  
  
Well today was a, what can I call it? Challenging day. Well it was the end of school, and I was finished with my Physics work which I was stuck on and stayed after school to get some extra help. I headed to my locker to drop off the thick and heavy books which was just along the English corridor. Before I realized what was going on, I heard a scream coming from one of the nearby classrooms. I ran using the sound of the scream to find the source. I swung the heavy door open to find my tutor on the floor unconscious, and her exact opposite standing at her foot. This shadow had sucked out the star seed and was my tutor's negative.  
  
Before I had time to transform or dodge out the way, the negative had sent rulers, pens, pencils and books flying at me which made me trip and that was when the negative got me tied up with some gooey rope. I was shoved into a cupboard and was trapped in the darkness with the sound of the negative trashing up the room, and leaving to find many other victims.  
  
I knew I had to get out of the cupboard and stop her before she gets onto the streets and suck out everyone's seed for other shadows to become an army of negatives. But I couldn't possible get free being me. I needed to transform. But I had no space, besides there wasn't much time for my minute long transformation.  
  
In the frustration of trying to untie the rope and banging my head on the cupboard door in order to get out of this tiny space, I screamed "Season Moon Power! Make-Up!" It was luck. I never expected what happened next to happen. Totally unexpected. I felt a warm light wrap round my whole body, freeing me from the tight rope, the energy of the light burst open the cupboard door and I rolled down onto the carpeted floor into some chairs and desks. I couldn't believe it when I looked down at myself, I saw me in my sailor outfit. But it can't be right as I didn't go through the transformation which charges my energy up to enable me to fight.  
  
I knew it couldn't be right but I needed to find that loose monster and get rid of her quickly. No time to be confused about what happened, as I shot down the corridors. But it was strange, I still felt me. I didn't feel like Sailor Silver at all which shouldn't happen as I'm different once I've transform.  
  
Bolting down the corridors, bursting through the corridor doors, down the many flight of steps, I didn't have a clue where I was going, but I felt it was the right way, up some other stairs and through the doorway. I slowed down. Walking quietly I peered through the door. I could see the negative, and four or five other teachers cowering in the corner as the negative approached them slowly.  
  
"Silver double chain!" I did a rock on sign with my fingers as two silver chains wrapped round my body loosely and I shot it to reflect the monsters attack away from the innocent. As I the chain shot towards the monster I felt energy drain from me quickly, which was weird because this wasn't meant to happen.  
  
The monster turned its face round to me, standing at the doorway with my arms folded and the light shining from my back.  
  
"How dare you lock up an innocent girl in a cupboard, and roam around this building sucking star seeds as if they belong to you?" I said, feeling cool. "I, protector of the Moon Kingdom, am pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Silver! Guardian of the seasons. Be ready to get your bum kic-"  
  
Before I finished my sentence, the impatient monster started to start on the teachers who were as pale as snow. I needed to take action.  
  
"Silver" I reached above my head I grabbed the silver rod as a silver dome circled around me. I held it down in front of my face where white wings appeared at the rod's side. "Millennium" I pulled the rod in a circle, as the silver rod grew longer. "Dome!" I brought the rod to my lower back, where the dome joined together with the rod. "Attack!" I brought the rod above my head and the dome shot off the end pulling a bright golden light which circled the monster and eliminated it.  
  
I dropped to the ground almost immediately. I felt almost all the energy within me drain out of my body slowly. But I had a little strength in me to tell one of the teachers which came to my aid quickly to return the star seed to my tutor. 


	4. A Surprise

Disclaimer's Note: My character Sailor Silver, and all the characters involved in this story belongs to me. All the ideas are completely original, and they came from my imagination. Of course there are some areas where they are sort of similar to the Sailor Moon Anime series, but otherwise they are mine. Anyone who steals any of these ideas, shouldn't be using Fanfics, as it is not for you if you can't free your own soul, but use someone else's.  
  
Thursday 13th November  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes she will recover shortly. She can leave tomorrow morning by the looks of it. Everything is fine, I think she suffered from doing too much all at once, and drained all the energy out of herself. Though I don't know how she managed that." Someone said.  
  
"That's great to hear. Erm - could you possibly give us a moment?"  
  
"No problem." Said the voice, and they shuffled out of the room, closing the door gently behind.  
  
I kept my eyes shut as I wanted it all to be a dream. I lay in an unfamiliar bed, and the smell was horrible. I guessed I was in a hospital. But I couldn't quite work out who the familiar voice was. I could sense the person walking over to my bed by the sound of their footsteps.  
  
"Bina. Wake up." I felt a gentle nudge at the side of my arm. "I know you are awake. I need to give you some explanation. Wake!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, to see someone who I've never laid my eyes on before, yet they had the voice of someone I knew very well. The room was too bright for a normal room, and I could see I was in a ward with many other sick people. I tried to focus on this person next to me. Who was he? I tried to edge away, but I felt weak, and felt no strength to move anywhere, so I lay there, still.  
  
"Bina, sorry I forgot to say. I am Fuzzy. I needed to get you out of the classroom before anyone could touch you or else they would've known your true identity. So I had to morph into human form. So don't worry."  
  
"How do I know you are you?" I mumbled through my numb lips, also shocked by what the man said. "And why do I feel like I just got my star seed sucked out?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, how would you know what getting your star seed sucked out would be like? I certainly hope not." He said, while doing so, he showed me a very familiar object. My transforming ring.  
  
"Aww thanks, Fuzz. I suppose I can trust you. I'd love to know more, but I'm not in the position to right now. I'm dead hungry and sleepy at that too."  
  
Friday 14th November  
  
Well I got forced fed to eat some disgusting gunk which was to make me recover fully, so I could return home. I needed to get home as soon as possible. Fuzzy had helped me explain to my mum by intimidating my voice over the phone, telling her I was staying over at my friend's house. Fuzzy showed me a pair of silver leaves from Queen Serenity, which would aid him and me through our journey. He couldn't give it to me before, but believes he can now and I could use it to call for him whenever I needed him. And he could use it for all sorts. Like morphing into human form! But limited time only though.  
  
What happened that afternoon is a long story and to cut it short: well I knew myself I didn't transform properly when in that cupboard due to the lack of space. Therefore I didn't go through the normal procedure which charges my energy up to make me a completed soldier. However that day, I did transform, but NOT fully and I used up all my energy before I knew it. Fuzzy said it was ok to quick-transform but it would be a risk if I lost all my energy every time I did it. So he advised me to only use one attack only when I quick-transform, and never to use the Millennium Dome as it would be too risky.  
  
So all knowledged up! Fuzzy (in miniature bear form) showed me a picture of Princess Silverity. My mother in the Moon Kingdom, who is very pretty! I have never met her at all, and I don't think I ever will. But I can see, I resemble most of her looks. I always hear people say I don't look like my biological mum. However, my royal mother on the moon looks almost like me. How our long dark brown-black hair drops straightly down past our waist, and the sparkling dark eyes, which I have inherited and the way she looks in the picture is just amazing.  
  
"Sorry Bina, but I need to take the photo back because I need to tell you something important and I need you to listen." Fuzzy said.  
  
"Oh ok," I said sadly, giving him the photo back and tried to get comfy on the horrible hospital bed, "so what is it that you need to tell me that is fascinating?"  
  
"I sense that there is a silver crown very close by when you are with your friends. So I think one of them holds a crown. And I want you to take it out and not wait for a shadow to do it for you."  
  
"WHAT!? Sorry but did I hear that wrong?" I said really loudly, and noticed Fuzzy give me a be-quiet look, so I whispered, "You want me, to rip my friends' heart out? Also may I remind you that we don't know who it is and friends just don't rip each others hearts out."  
  
"Star seed, Bina, not "hearts". Besides the Millennium Dome rod will give you a signal when the person is near."  
  
"Right, that is fine, but when exactly do you want me to do this?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 9pm, outside HMV in town, ok?"  
  
"Sure." I grumbled.  
  
Saturday 15th November  
  
Brr. Its freezing and I'm waiting outside HMV in the dark, with 3 layers on and a big scarf, with just a few people around. Fuzzy is late again. I thought I was. It's 9.15pm and he's not here. He better get here now.  
  
"Psst" someone whispered. I looked round, and up, and everywhere. "Over here. Here by your feet."  
  
I looked down and saw Fuzzy at my trouser leg.  
  
"Oh hi. What's with all the psst business? We're not like secret agents or anything." I said.  
  
"Yes but you don't just let everyone know you are speaking to a teddy who can walk!"  
  
Quite true, Fuzzy was always a cuddly toy, which was his form on earth. I don't know what his true form is like on the Moon. Will I get to know? I mean when am I ever actually going to find the key? That reminded me why I was in town on this cold night.  
  
"Fuzzy, what were you going to tell me that made me come here in the cold?"  
  
"I need you to practice taking a star seed out, to see if you can do it ok. Taking a pure star seed or star seeds for that matter needs perfection. So if you transform somewhere private now I'll tell you what else to do."  
  
I did as I was told. I found some dark alley where I transformed.  
  
"Season Moon Power! Make-up!"  
  
"Ok, Sailor Silver, use Millennium Rod, but I'm going to throw in my silver leaf so you don't actually kill the person you are going to choose and please remember to say collect instead of attack." He explained.  
  
"Right got it. How about that man on the bench?" I stepped out of the dark alley and summoned my rod.  
  
I stuck my hand in the air where the silver rod spun, and the dome spiraled round me. "Silver" pulled the rod in front of my face where little wings shot out, "Millennium" I said as I pulled the rod in a circle making it grow longer. "Silver leaf incantation!" Fuzzy said as he threw the leaf which joined on top of the spiraling dome. "Dome" I said bringing the rod to my lower back where the dome with the leaf on top clicked into place. "Collect!"  
  
Silver stars shot out (with the silver leaf in the lead) at the victim, he screamed in pain which made me squeal and say sorry in my head loads of times. The man collapsed onto the ground and other people nearby saw and ran away in terror. One or two people came over screaming at me, but thankfully Fuzzy morphed into a police and shooed them away. The star seed was floating above the man's head; I took it into my hands.  
  
To my surprise, the star seed was a pure one. I recognised the small silver crown trapped between the seed. I called Fuzzy over who was still the Police.  
  
"Good shot Silver. I'm so glad you did it right otherwise this man would be, just wouldn't be pleasant if you did it wrong. But well done. First time and you did it right. I might have to tell Her Highness about this!" Fuzzy said in delight.  
  
I was very proud of myself for being able to find the third crown so fast. I returned the man's star seed quickly after I'd removed the crown and put it in my little box where the other two were. Fuzzy reckons it might not be long until we find where the key is hidden! We already know where the fourth one is. Or the next one. Who knows I might come across another one before I find the one inside one of my friends. I hope it is not Clare; she suffered too much last time with the summer season seed. But all I need to do is get my act together quickly.  
  
Monday 17th November  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not honest, I can say that in my dreams, My thoughts are about to short circuit, I want to see you right now, It makes me wanna cry this moonlight, And I can't make a call at midnight."  
  
I lay there in my bed, with a gap in the curtains so I could see the full moon outside shining ever so brightly. The lyrics were stuck in my head all day. The song reminded me so much of the moon. I lay there thinking about all the things that had happened to me since I met Fuzzy. The Moon was at its brightest now at three in the morning since a celebration is going on tonight. Fuzzy is invited and not me. Not point in sulking about it though. Also Fuzzy left me a note saying I need to target Clare for the silver crown, unfortunately. He reckons that she has the highest possibility of owning a silver crown as she once possessed a season seed. I really don't want to go through the same thing again. But for the Moon, I need to.  
  
I drifted off to sleep a few quarters of an hour later and I was again late for school. The school day went on for so long. I really wanted to get over what I dreaded the most. Finally, after what seemed like a hundred years later, we said goodbye to everyone. Clare and I walked along chatting about normal stuff, and then silence as we both got lost in our thoughts.  
  
I was looking around for Fuzzy's sign to transform, we were heading up to the junction where we went our own way, so I wished Fuzzy would hurry up.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Clare asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said, still looking out for signal. The next thing I knew we were saying bye, and she headed off her own way. Still no sign of Fuzzy. So I decided to transform anyway in some backyard.  
  
"Season Moon Power! Make-up!"  
  
I walked out and hid behind the bush where I saw Fuzzy.  
  
"Hey," I whispered, tapping him on his back, "And where is the signal I'm suppose to be getting?"  
  
"Sorry, but I forgot all about it because I was really concentrating on what your friends were doing each day, and track them down to see who had the real one."  
  
"Ok, well no time to talk, we got to get Clare before she gets in her front door. I really don't want to do this."  
  
"As long as you know what you are doing. I will join in as soon as possible."  
  
I crossed the pelican crossing getting strange looks from the drivers because of my sailor suit, but I don't need to care about that. Fuzzy teleported himself somewhere, but I knew he would know what to do anyway. I could see Clare getting closer and closer to her front door in the distance. I ran for it. I knew I would never catch up, so I summoned my rod.  
  
"Silver Millennium!" I said commandingly.  
  
"Silver leaf incantation!" said Fuzzy somewhere.  
  
"Dome, Collect!"  
  
The dome shot off the end of the rod, and straight into Clare's back, and I heard the painful scream echo off the building walls. I dashed up to her, picked up her star seed and I was disappointed. I looked at Fuzzy who emerged from his hiding place, and he looked at the normal star seed.  
  
"That sucks. I suppose she wasn't the right one." He said.  
  
"Yeah it does suck. But what can we do? She's suffered too much anyway. I hope she'll be alright." I said sadly.  
  
"It's fine, she's strong, she can survive two attacks. Let's go because you need to do some more star seed collecting."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I returned the star seed back, but Fuzzy beckoned me to go home right now, so I wasn't allowed to stay around and make sure Clare got home alright. I phoned her that night to check, just in case.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"That's good. Erm." I struggled the next few words, "I'm glad you're ok. But I phoned just to ask if you, or who in fact, heh heh. Who do you er think, has a star, I mean, kind personality?"  
  
Laughter from the other end. "Ha, that's an odd question. I think something has gotten into you today by the way. Look I got to go now, sorry! Byeee!"  
  
I'm going to get Fuzzy for this. He thinks Clare knows who has a pure star seed. Sure. But his "idea" didn't quite work. Also he has decided to find the next target we should look at by tomorrow. The joy. He better be right! 


	5. Fuzzy's Departure

Disclaimer's Note: My character Sailor Silver, and all the characters involved in this story belongs to me. All the ideas are completely original, and they came from my imagination. Of course there are some areas where they are sort of similar to the Sailor Moon Anime series, but otherwise they are mine. Anyone who steals any of these ideas, shouldn't be using Fanfics, as it is not for you if you can't free your own soul, but use someone else's.  
  
Wednesday 19th November  
  
4.45pm. Me and Gillian are waiting outside the school for our parents to come and pick us up after badminton, since it was dark already. We decided to part ways because it was so cold, and so I walked up the hill while she walked down, both of us hoping our dad will see us in their cars, instead of waiting around being cold. Of course I never really called for my dad. When I made sure Gillian couldn't see me, I ran for it, behind cars, and everything to get at least a bit ahead of her where Fuzzy was hiding, waiting for me.  
  
"Season Moon Power! Make-Up!" I threw the ring in the air, which came down creating a bubble where I transformed in. The ring came round my waist, where the four jewels split up and orbited round my body, pulling bright blue ribbons producing my suit. The remaining three jewels wrapped round my legs, producing knee high, crinkly silver boots. Each of the last two jewels pulled white ribbons with them round each of my arms, making my white elbow-length gloves. I crossed my gloved arms in front of my face as the final jewel wrapped round me as it spiralled up to the top, bursting into bright light, producing my skirt, black choker, and silver moon earrings. My long see-through ribbon at the back finished tying up, and I was Super Sailor Silver.  
  
I crawled over next to Fuzzy watching our target.  
  
"You know what to do, yeah?" he asked to make sure. "Yes. I think she has a high chance of possessing a silver crown, due to her intelligence, I certainly think so. If not, she sure has a good heart though." I replied.  
  
Gillian was heading up, in her t-shirt and shorts in this freezing weather, she looked cold. She walked, stiffly, battling against the cold gale with her hair whipping, annoyingly in her face. I hid behind a tree and stood in the tree's shadow. I nodded at Fuzzy to give a signal I was ready.  
  
I stuck my hand in the air where the silver rod spun, and the dome spiralled round me. "Silver" pulled the rod in front of my face where little wings shot out, "Millennium" I said as I pulled the rod in a circle making it grow longer. "Silver leaf incantation!" Fuzzy said as he threw the leaf which joined on top of the spiralling dome. "Dome" I said bringing the rod to my lower back where the dome with the leaf on top clicked into place. "Collect!"  
  
As the dome went straight through her, the rod vanished, and I ran up to be disappointed.  
  
"S***!" I swore. "Fuzzy we're never going to find the star seed at this rate. This is the last friend I know who might possess it. The other I will really need to guess. I'm so fed up with this. Serenity would help me, unlike you! Please do some proper research next time."  
  
I untransformed and walked away from Fuzzy leaving him there standing with Gillian on the ground. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I wish he could feel guilty for once and not me. All the time, just me, me, me. I have to tear my friends' star seeds out and I don't want to hurt anyone. He doesn't understand because he just doesn't.  
  
"Yeah well I hope you do see Serenity, of course she'd help, I'm a useless bear of course. Serenity can take my place then." Fuzzy shouted back, angrily.  
  
:::::Later that night:::::  
  
I wish I didn't leave Fuzzy on his own in the dark. He's still not back and it's heading up to ten o'clock. Normally by this time he is always home, so he can intercom with the Moon Kingdom's people or something. I'm quite worried now. I hope nothing has happened to him. If he isn't back till midnight then I'm gonna have to do something.  
  
Saturday 22nd November  
  
I got up at 7am today. I was too worried about Fuzzy. I checked his sleeping place, but he's not there. I don't think he's been home at all. I mean I just said a little thing, a little annoyed but I still wasn't that angry at him. Maybe he's got something important to do. Oh well I need to go through today without him.  
  
Well I didn't know what to do for the rest of today. I figured out that none of my friends actually had silver crowns to give. Well I decided so anyway, but I really shouldn't make others suffer for the sake of my friends. It's hard. It's hard to enjoy being with friends, and also look out for shadows, or people who may possess the crown.  
  
I lied to my mother that I would be out with friends for the rest of today, and won't be back till late. Of course I wasn't. I wanted to get the crown seeds so bad. I planned to go and search for one no matter what. Left my house at half six at night, and transformed in the dark alley. It felt right. It felt right to be Sailor Silver. Not long ago, I hated it. Now it feels right, and I can feel it inside me.  
  
I set off. To where I don't know. I had a feeling I would be guided to find a crown. I was determined to do anything to find a crown, tonight. I walked along alleyways and through busy streets, through dark paths and through brightly lit paths, through the centre of town and through empty streets. I never found someone who I felt could possibly possess the silver crown.  
  
I was alone, in the dark without Fuzzy. I did look for him as well as the silver crown. Where is he? It was very cold, in the November air. I sat down on the damp grass, just thinking, about me and what has happened this year. The first time I met Fuzzy, and how I never believed him that this was real, and he was talking a load of bull.  
  
The time when I transformed, defeated the first monster. Those were the times. Me and my clumsiness, saying all the words wrong, not summoning my wands properly. The day when I faced Genetia, aiming to rule me out in order to take my space in the Moon Kingdom. I still needed guidance then. I wasn't strong enough to face her on my own. I needed Fuzzy. I am weak. I am nothing without him.  
  
But I still had a lot to learn. I am a single soldier, fighting by myself. I am not powerful or experienced enough yet. Even though I have many attacks, the many beautiful and powerful rods, I do not know the powers of friendship and team work. I work alone and yet to learn to work together with others I love. I do feel lonely and I do wish I had another companion with me. Fuzzy, yes but he is no soldier. I am a long way to becoming Princess. I have no right to deserve the spot at this moment in time. I still have a lot to learn.  
  
I looked down onto my suit, and clutched the compact and pulled it out. I don't know why I did it I just did. Surprisingly I didn't untransformed into my normal clothes, instead a huge band of silver ribbons shot out the compact covering me where my suit disappeared. I sat there looking at the silver ribbons loosely wrapped round my whole self. The compact opened up, and a sudden rush of silver glitter flushed through me.  
  
I think I fainted or something. I kept my eyes shut, and the time seemed to have flown by and it must've been a few hours since I was on the damp grass. I tried to open my eyes but the white light was so bright I couldn't, and shut them again. I was lying down, or floating in mid-air. I blindly, reached to my chest to find my compact. It wasn't there. I slowly opened my eyes and slowly got used to the light and looked down to where I was wearing a familiar dress. A dress which I wore a long time ago - I was in my Princess Silver form. I sat up, or raised myself up from what seemed like nothing. I was floating in a pink and white space. For miles I could see nothing but white and pink bubbles.  
  
I floated about with the long silver dress trailing behind me. That's when I saw a glimpse of what could be my compact. I floated easily down to it, and picked it up. This wasn't my compact. The one in my hand was white, with designs and white wings. I felt someone standing before me. I looked up with the compact in my hand. I recognized the silver odango hair style, and lovely dress suited only for the Moon Queen.  
  
I gasped "Serenity!" She nodded and looked at me. I held out my hand where the compact was. It belonged to her. She took it gently from my hand. I watched her in silence, not knowing quite what to do.  
  
"Em." I said breaking the silence.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity, put her long, well manicured finger to her lips, to symbol me to be quiet. I felt so small, and insignificant when I'm in front of her. This is our only second meeting, and I shouldn't feel insignificant because she wants everyone to be equal and I certainly shouldn't feel this way. I straightened up my back to make me feel tall.  
  
She opened the compact, and a small silver crown hovered out of it to our eye level. Neo Queen Serenity looked into my eyes and whispered sweetly.  
  
"This is for you. You may not remember, but you gave this to my mother a long time ago."  
  
I held out my hand, and the silver crown floated over into my hand. I looked up again, the Queen had vanished and I noticed I was back to my soldier outfit, standing on the damp grass. I thought that was a dream, and I looked at my palm where the silver crown was there, proving what just happened definitely wasn't a dream.  
  
I returned home, where Fuzzy wasn't. I added the silver crown to my little silver box, where it joined the other three crowns. I shut the box, and held it close me, my eyes were suddenly filled with tears, as I looked out of the window, looked at the moon.  
  
"Fuzzy where are you? I miss you already. Please be safe. Please. Promise me." I said to myself as tears ran down my face. Although there was no answer. "Fuzzy, I know you are mad at me, but I was too. Please come back, I've seen Serenity, I want to tell you what happened!" I angrily whispered to myself, and punching the ground as I said the last words through my gritted teeth.  
  
I dropped the box as I did so, the box fell open and the crowns started floating away from me. "Come back!" I yelled chasing after them. I broke down in tears as the silver crowns flew out the window into the cold November night.  
  
Sunday 23rd November  
  
I awoke in the early morning, on the cold floor with the silver box next to me. I opened the lid hoping last night was all a dream. Luckily it was, the four crowns were nested safely inside. I shut the lid, when it hit me that if last night was a dream I should really have three crowns. I slowly got up off the ground, and leant my back against the wall of my room. I noticed a long silver tube about thirty centimeters lying not far from the silver box, with four little half a centimeter pipes coming out of it at the side each different colored - green, yellow, red and blue. The color order was very similar to me of course, the four season colors.  
  
I picked it up, and it glowed. That's when I clicked. Fuzzy had been here last night. He collected the escaping crowns and put them back into my box, and also gave me the tool. I was glad to know Fuzzy was alright. I held the pipe close to me and drifted back to sleep.  
  
:::::Later in the afternoon:::::  
  
I woke up in the late afternoon; the sky was getting dark already. I noticed I was still holding the pipe. I got up off the ground slowly. I looked round the room, and saw a note on my desk:  
  
Bina, I think you are quite fed up of me sometimes, but I am new myself. I have never been on this planet and I've had to adapt myself to fit in. I am like you, I've never worked in a team with someone else before, so it's hard for me as well. This wand that you've probably noticed is for you to summon the four soldiers to help you get through this. I won't be with you for a while. I got the feeling you didn't need me so I got you the wand instead. Bye.  
  
Fuzzy  
  
I scrunched up the piece of paper in my hand with anger. He didn't want to see me ever again, and I never said anything that harsh. So our friendship ends here does it? It seems so. He goes away over a little argument. Some friend he is. I'm sure these other soldiers will be just as good as him. But he abandoned our friendship. 


End file.
